


i want your whisky mouth

by wefoundwonderlandd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bartender!Bellamy, F/M, bellamy is hired as a bartender, clarke dances at a bar called grounders, stripper!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefoundwonderlandd/pseuds/wefoundwonderlandd
Summary: Bellamy Blake has had trouble finding and keeping a job. He ends up as a bartender for a strip club called Grounders. There, he meets a ton of amazing people, but none as intriguing as the dancer that goes by the stage name Princess - with the sad eyes, whisky lips and sunshine blonde hair.





	1. starting over

[Bellamy]

The interview went really well, Bellamy thought. Despite the fact his new boss seemed a bit on the sleazy side and that, at 25 years old, he has been hired as a bartender at a strip club to try and keep himself financially afloat, things were good. I mean, they could've been worse right?

After getting fired from his last bartending job, Bellamy had quickly begun a new search for employment, so he could afford to stay in school and finish his PhD in ancient history. Bellamy also didn't want his younger sister Octavia worrying about him while she was across the country, finishing her own undergraduate degree.

His last job at a swanky upscale lounge called Ark had ended abruptly, when he dumped a glass of vodka on a rich, entitled, self-absorbed asshole, who thought he could get away with sexually harassing one of the female waitresses for an entire night. Unfortunately, his boss hadn't appreciated that too much though. I don't care, that fucker deserved it, he thought to himself.

This new gig at Grounders - an exotic dance bar - wouldn't be the best job in the world, but hopefully it would be enough to get him and his sister through their last year of school. Although, the flickering neon sign and dilapidated old red brick building, complete with graffiti detailing an entire wall, didn't give Bellamy much hope.

He was in his new boss Cage's office filling out the minimal paperwork when he got his answer to that question, while Cage explained Bellamy's job requirements to him.

''Something important to remember, in this establishment, we refer to the girls as dancers, not strippers. They are equally my employees as you are. Clear? Now, obviously you've worked at bars before so we're not gonna waste time training you on how to run the bar. I'm assuming, with your resume, that you know how to pour beer and mix drinks. We've got two other main bartenders here. Miller's on shift today so you'll be working with him, and there's also Murphy, who's scheduled to come in today later tonight.''

He nodded in response. ''Anything else you need before I start my shift?'' Bellamy asked.

''One last thing," Cage paused. "Discretion is of the importance in this establishment. So basically we've got one main rule you need to abide by. Just don't discuss the dancers real names with anyone but the employees - we pride ourselves on discretion and protection for the girls. Other than that, show up for your shifts, mix drinks and keep the clientele happy. We clear?" Cage asked.

"Yes sir," Bellamy nodded.

"Alright, just head over to the main bar with Miller. He'll show you how we operate 'round here.'' Cage replied.

Bellamy handed Cage the rest of the paperwork, got up and walked out of the office toward the bar.

The first thing Bellamy noticed about the club, was that it was much bigger than the outside of the building had promised. The stage was very obviously the focal point as you walked in, with tables and chairs lining it. More private booths filled the right side of the club as well as a smaller, fully stocked bar. all the chairs and booths were covered in dark leather, that contrasted with clubs burgundy walls and lighting. Toward the left was a huge bar, stocked with every type of alcohol you could possibly imagine, with barstools lining it. Tucked away in the left-hand corner were two doors, emblazoned with the words VIP in bold black letters.

Approaching the main bar, Bellamy noticed a guy, who looked to be about his age or maybe one or two years younger, dark skinned with a buzz cut, stocking beer bottles into the fridge. "Hey, you must be Miller right? Name's Bellamy Blake, Cage just hired me." Bellamy said, introducing himself.

Miller looked up from his inventory sheet and gave a small smile. "Hey man, yeah I'm Nathan Miller. But most just call me Miller. Good to see ya. We're drownin' in work over here and it's a Saturday night. You got experience behind a bar?"

"Yeah, quite a bit actually." Bellamy replied.

"Alright great, well let's get started, then. I'm just finishing the stocking up for later tonight. Behind us we keep all the hard liquor on the shelves, with the higher quality liquors on the top shelf. Over there are the draft beers and respective kegs, and the fridges below have the bottled beers and premixed vodka coolers. I'm gonna let you know right now, we are constantly changing the light beer kegs. It's a popular seller and it gets mad busy in here on weekends when Princess is scheduled to be on stage." Miller chuckled.

"Princess? Really?" Bellamy smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Miller handed Bellamy a few cases of beer to be stocked. "Our Princess is one of the three regular dancers here. Well, her stage name was originally something like Ivory, but the story goes that when she was hired here and took the stage her first time, the clientele absolutely loved her and basically worshipped the ground she walked on. She literally made business boom for us. So they started calling her Princess and it just kinda stuck, and now she uses that." He explained. "Princess is definitely the most popular dancer in this place, along with Razer and Lexa. Hell they're all popular, the girls are gorgeous - I mean how could they not be. They usually come grab drinks after the night's over, so you'll meet 'em eventually."

Miller kept on chatting, just very easy conversation, and Bellamy found the guy truly likable. He was intrigued though, as to what Miller was saying. And, not that he would admit it to himself, but he may or may not be extremely curious about this elusive Princess of Grounders Nightclub.


	2. getting by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Clarke and Raven and get a glimpse into their lives.

[Clarke]

Clarke was sitting in front of her mirror in her shared dressing room of the club, applying the last of her makeup when Raven, another dancer and basically her closest friend, spoke up. "Okay, I'm heading over to the bar. I need my pre-shift shot. Clarke, what d'you want tonight?"

"Whiskey, please." Clarke replied, smiling.

"As if I couldn't have guessed that," Raven answered, a knowing grin plastered on her face. "Coming right up!"

Clarke laughed. "Reyes, what will I do without you here?"

"Make friends with the new girl," Raven cackled, winking at Clarke and heading out the door to the bar.

Clarke smiled to herself at Raven's antics. If it hadn't been for her, Clarke probably wouldn't have survived the year from hell. Raven and Clarke had become close friends ever since Clarke got hired as a dancer for Grounders a year ago. Raven had been at Grounders for 6 months already when Clarke was hired. Raven had turned to stripping after her fiancé, Finn Collins, had dumped her and left her with absolutely nothing. To get back on her feet and make some quick cash, she had found herself here at Grounders. Now a year later, Raven would not be an employee at Grounders for much longer. She would soon be leaving to work in Canada (which Raven had dubbed "the ice nation") with her new boyfriend Roan as a mechanic and co-owner of their new auto body shop that had just started up.

Clarke's story was a bit different. She acknowledged that she came from a much more privileged life. Clarke had finished her undergraduate degree in pre-med and though she was good at it, she didn't enjoy what she studied at all. So, when she refused to follow in her mother, Dr. Griffin's footsteps and go to med school and chose instead to pursue a Masters in Fine Arts, she had been cut off from her family and their wealth, leaving Clarke to figure out a way to support herself financially and finish her Masters. And so, like Raven, she also found herself a job as a stripper at Grounders. Unfortunately, until her Masters was finished, she couldn't afford to leave this place. Clarke sighed, examining her reflection in the mirror. One more year, she thought. I can get through one more year.

[Raven]

Raven sauntered up to the bar, in her usual manner. "Miller! Yo, Miller! I need shots, stat! Whiskey for the Princess, some spiced rum for the new girl, and you know my order, tequila - no salt, just lemon. Hello? Did ya hear me?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, noticing the hunched figure near the fridges.

"Uh, yeah I did, just hold on a sec," a deep voice replied.

The guy stood up from the crouch he was in, and turned to her. And, wow. That was not Miller. But whoever it was, Raven silently thanked Cage for the new addition to the employees. I mean, Miller was cute and all, but this guy? Smoking hot didn't even begin to cover him. Hell, even if she was taken, didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a seriously good-looking dude. Like, who could make freckles look that sinful? And those dark, sexy brown eyes, dang.

"Well hello there hotness, you're not Miller," Raven drawled.

"Ah, no. Name's Bellamy Blake. I'm the new bartender here. Just starting today actually." Bellamy replied, while he started Raven's order of drinks.

"Oh well then, welcome to our team here at Grounders, your place for nightly entertainment!" Raven exclaimed, in a way-too-cheery tone. "I'm Razer, or Raven, one of the ahem-entertainers," she provided in a loud stage-whisper with a wink.

Bellamy laughed outright. "Hey Raven, good to meet you." He handed her the three shots.

"Likewise," Raven answered with a smile, as she collected their drinks on a tray to bring back to the girls. "Look, I gotta go get ready for our shift tonight, but you seem cool. I'll bring the other girls by later to meet the newest employee, after our shifts are done. I'm sure they'll want to meet you! It'll be like an initiation onto our team." She laughed as she strutted off to the dressing rooms.

"Oh my - Clarke, seriously you need to meet this new bartender Cage hired. Wow. Like jaw-dropping, drool-worthy, do-me-however-the-fuck-you-want HOT." Raven ranted. Clarke looked up from the mirror to smile at her friend.

Clarke just laughed at her antics. "Um, Reyes? You did only have the one shot of tequila right? And what would Roan say if he saw you drooling like this?"

"Shut the fuck up Griffin, yes I only had the one shot." Raven chuckled. "No I'm telling you, I don't think I've ever met anyone who makes freckles look so damn attractive. Just come meet him after our shift with me. We'll grab a drink before you head out. And, even if it's just to stare, you won't regret it."

"Fine, but one drink only. I really have to get home after my shift to finish an assignment I'm working on." Clarke agreed, half-heartedly.

"YES!" Raven yelled, and ran to hug her best friend. Lexa came into the room at that point, "Raven, I think you're up. The club's filled." She announced.

"Perfect. See ya in a few!" Raven sauntered onto the stage in her skimpy leather outfit as the opening chords to Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys blared through the club. Clarke just chuckled and shook her head at her friend's song choice for her opening routine.

Raven came back to the dressing room, carrying quite a bit of cash, to change into her next outfit for the later routine. She found Clarke sitting on the couch staring off into space, as she always did before going up on stage. Clarke had once told Raven that the only way she would be able to do this job was if she turned off all emotions before going on stage. She had to distance herself from what she did or else she wouldn't be able to handle it.

As the heavy bass from Lexa's song choice for her routine faded out, Raven looked over at Clarke. "You good? Cause I think you're up." She asked.

"Yeah." Clarke stood up took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room.


	3. just hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is enraptured by the Princess...

[Bellamy] 

Bellamy was running around behind the bar like a mad-man. Though there were two different bars in the building, Bellamy and Miller were working the busier main bar while Murphy, who Bellamy had met earlier, worked alone at the smaller bar in the next room.

The night started out fine and got busier when Raven came out on stage. It had been about the same when Lexa was on stage too. Both girls' routines were actually pretty tastefully done and they danced well. But now, it was beyond hectic. Bellamy rolled up the sleeves of his black button down, and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Miller was not fucking around when he said it gets mad busy. The music was incredibly loud and the clients were incredibly impatient. It seemed to be getting worse as the night went on. He and Miller were actually running around, trying to keep up with drink orders.

"You doing alright, Blake?" Miller yelled over the music, as he poured yet another light beer. They had already changed the keg three times.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said it gets ridiculously busy." Bellamy replied, mixing a gin tonic.

"It always gets like this right before Princess comes out, the crowd goes nuts then it calms down when she goes on. They all get too focused on her to order, just watch." Miller grinned.

The lights dimmed, and true to his word, most of the clients left the bar area and turned their attention to the stage. A blonde haired, fair skinned woman was standing center stage as a slow and haunting melody started up. Surprised, Bellamy recognised the lyrics when the song began. It was an electronic cover of Hold On We're Going Home by Vancouver Sleep Clinic, that was a favourite of his. The blonde started to move around on stage and now he could see why her name was Princess. Every person seemed completely enraptured by her. And fuck, Bellamy thought, she was absolutely stunning. On the shorter side but with curves in all the right places, and piercing sky blue eyes that held your gaze, she looked much too gorgeous to be in a place like this.

She moved deliberately but gracefully on stage and around the pole. Money just began showering the stage. Bellamy was completely enthralled as she spun around the pole, blonde hair falling in her face, and twisting and curving her body in almost obscene ways to the slow, sensual beat. Landing gracefully on her six-inch heels, she slowly pulled her white short shorts down her legs and unclipped her matching lace bra. In nothing but her tiny white pair of panties, she fell to her knees and crawled across the stage as the lights dimmed. As the song finished, she stood, gathered the money left on the stage and sauntered off like she was on a runway, turning her back on the catcalls and lewd offers shouted at her by the patrons.

"So, d'you see why her nickname's Princess?" Miller asked, laughing at Bellamy's nearly dumbfounded expression.

Bellamy expelled a short laugh and shook his head, "Yeah, yeah I do," he said as he got back to work. One thing was certain, he definitely wouldn't be able to listen to that song again without thinking of one particular blonde dancer.

After each of the girls did two more routines, and worked the room for lap dances, it was finally closing time. Bellamy was so exhausted, he could not wait to get home to bed. To top it all off, he had a class fairly early the next morning. Just perfect. He and Miller had just finished most of the cleaning, when Raven strutted up to the bar with the two girls.

"We meet again Blake." She grinned. Raven made the rounds and introduced the girls. "This Alexandra, or Lexa, or New Girl, whichever suits you. And our Princess here, is Clarke Griffin. Ladies, this is Bellamy Blake, Grounders newest and hottest bartender." She winked at Bellamy.

"Hey, Reyes! What? No love for me?" Miller pouted, with a smile lurking at the corners of his lips.

"Oh shut up Miller, you know you get plenty of love, especially from Monty, besides we have to initiate the newest bartender somehow! Now, could you hurry your fine ass up and get me my well-deserved tequila?" Raven smirked.

"You got it!" Miller chuckled.

"For you, Alexandra?" Bellamy asked as he turned to the quieter girl.

"Rum and Sprite, please. And, just call me Lexa, Alexandra's quite the mouthful." she answered.

"No problem, here you are Lexa," Bellamy chuckled, as he slid her drink down the bar to her.

""Could I get a whiskey, neat please?" Bellamy turned at the request, and the blonde, Clarke, was looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah sure, Princess" he answered, as he made her drink.

"It's just Clarke. And thanks," she replied curtly, as he handed her the drink.

" Hey, are you guys about done your shift yet?" Raven inquired, as the girls moved to sit at a table near the bar. "Come on and grab a drink with us!"

"Yeah, I think we're good here. You up for a drink, Blake?" Miller asked.

Bellamy shook his head. "I have class in about 5 hours, I'm gonna hate myself in the morning as it is." He heard a short breathy laugh.

"Really? Hmm, well right now only one of us looks scared." Bellamy turned his head to find none other than Princess smirking at him with an eyebrow raised. Miller, Raven and Lexa burst out laughing.

"Ohhh I think my girl has issued a damn challenge." Raven taunted.

Through all their teasing, Bellamy never broke eye contact with Clarke. "You know what, what's wrong with a little chaos? I'll grab a whiskey too." he replied. Clarke's smirk increased at his reply, as she turned and sat at the table with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I've had these three chapters written for the longest time. And since then I have had no new ideas and written nothing?? I had a whole plan of where I wanted to go and now idk???


End file.
